1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory device having a short setup time of an internal power supply voltage and a method of initializing a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device stores data in memory cells and outputs data stored in the memory cells to an external circuit. Word lines coupled to the memory cells are activated to read data from the memory cells or to write data to the memory cells. The word lines are enabled in response to an active command and disabled in response to a precharge command.
The semiconductor memory device includes internal logic circuits, such as a latch circuit, etc. The logic circuits have to be initialized before the semiconductor memory device performs normal operations. A conventional semiconductor memory device resets the logic circuits in response to a power-up signal.
When initialization of the logic circuits is completed, a surge current may be unfortunately generated in response to a transition of the power-up signal. The surge current can operate to delay a setup time of an internal power supply voltage for operating the semiconductor memory device, which can adversely affect device performance.